


Nobody can stand between us

by MavisDracula81



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisDracula81/pseuds/MavisDracula81
Summary: Athena is shocked by her mother meeting Bobby for the first time and being so rude to him. She feels awful. Does her fiance know how to improve her mood? One shot.





	Nobody can stand between us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my very first try to write a fanfic. I'm not a native speaker and I have no beta. I don't own anything besides my mistakes. The episode I was trying to describe takes place in Season 2, episode 11, after Athena's mother's icy reception of Bobby. I wonder what happened after that behind the scenes. One shot.

After an awful argument with her mother, Athena got up to her bedroom and decided to have a shower. She felt terrible for Bobby. The most kind, helpful and decent man she ever knew in her life, who was never even nearly racist, was forced to hear THIS from her mother. On Beatrice's opinion, Athena did nothing with her life, but made a mistake after mistake, including marrying a gay, and now marrying a white man. Athena was both pissed-off and ashamed at the same time. She couldn't watch Bobby in the eyes. So that's why she chose to lock inside her bathroom and tried to compose herself.

After he finished cleaning dishes and said goodnight to kids, Bobby got up to the bedroom too. Hearing water running in the shower, he stood for a minute, thinking if it would be okay to join Athena in there. He reminded all the words, which were told earlier and came to conclusion that Athena wouldn't rather be in sexy mood after all of this. So he decided to prepare to go to bed and wait for her patiently.

Athena came out half an hour later, wrapped her head and body in white terry towels. She was sexy as hell and Bobby felt twice ashamed and blushing, because all he could think of right now, looking at her, was heavy animalistic sex. The best way to confirm all Beatrice's opinions about him, he thought. With a determination to hold those thoughts inside him, he warily took a glance at Athena and asked:

"Are you okay, baby?"

"No, actually... How could I be okay after my own mother being such a bitch to us…? And more important – to you..." – answered Athena.

"Oh, please, don't worry about it even for a second. You warned me from the start, that whatever happens, they'll leave by Saturday." – chuckled Bobby. – "And besides, your father is really nice, so I'm totally okay with the situation. She can hate me just as much as she wants. Especially since my main disadvantage is my race, if I understood her correctly."

"Of course, she just has nothing else to complain about, you're perfect. And luckily, she doesn't know anything about your past, besides that you've lost your family…"- Athena sighed in annoyance. –" You should know that I am so very sorry, that you were forced to come through this crap…"

She came closer to Bobby, landed on his lap, wrapped her arms around back of his neck and kissed him in forehead.

"You might hate me now and regret that you got involved with me at all, huh?" – She said confusedly.

Bobby bulges his eyes widely and nearly screamed.

"What?! Lady, are you completely out of your mind? How could you even say something like this?" – His voice got softer – "Don't you dare to think this way, babe. That's the most ridiculous assumption you could ever make. Parents are pain in the ass pretty often. I'm glad I shouldn't introduce you to my deceased mother, may peace be upon her... I doubt she would be any better to you, than Beatrice was to me." – He smiled, hugged her tightly and kissed her all the way his lips could reach to. – "There's no one, who'd stand between us…"

"That's right." – replied Athena, kissing him back to the cheek.

"Was she the same towards Michael? He told me she never liked him..."

"Oh yes, you have no idea. All that I ever done and all people I've ever been close with - were always wrong for her. Do you think she was nice to Henrietta?" –Athena raised her eyebrows.

"What? But what's wrong with Hen?" – Bobby asked in disbelief.

"And you even have to ask? She's lesbian, she has weird job, and she's not as thin as women "has to be"... Actually Beatrice has a true talent: if she decided that someone is wrong, she'd find reasons why out of nowhere…" - again Athena felt sad and shameful for her mother's attitude.

"But she has to be nice to your dad at least?" – Bobby's mood was perfectly fine as Athena noticed from his a bit playful tone.

"I never knew why he tolerates her. She might blackmail him to stay with her by knowing some of his dirty dark secret or something..." – Athena said with a smirk.

"Speaking of dirty secrets... Do you want to know what I've been thinking about, when you just came out of the shower?" – Bobby's voice got even more playful.

"Awww...I assume you were thinking really dirty, huh?" – relaxed Athena.

"Yyyeeaahh, you assume right... But I'm much worse than you can imagine..." – whispered Bobby to her neck.

"Oh how come? Were you thinking of BDSM or something? Because I might confess I'm not into such stuff..."- Athena looked confused, starting to hide her eyes.

"Ohhh hush! No! God, no! Violence has zero chances to turn me on! – Cried Bobby. - I've just thought you look so damn sexy in these towelssss…" - he began to kiss her behind the left earlobe.

"Mmm..." – Athena took a deep breath. – "I didn't think I'll be ready for sex until the next week…"

"Neither did I... But you look sooo incredibly hot... I almost became a sex-maniac, because I want you all the time in the most inappropriate circumstances…"-whispered Bobby placing wet kisses over her collarbone.

"You're baaaad…"- Athena pulled her head back, took off the towel and dried her hair a bit.

"Oh God, you're driving me crazy…" - Bobby placed his hand on Athena's back and tried to slowly take off her body towel.

"Let's do it. Let's make love..." – whispered Athena in between their kisses.

"We only should be really quiet…because, you know, your parents are right behind the wall" – whispered Bobby kissing Athena everywhere.

"I will try to stay silent... But at Sunday the house will be all for ourselves and I swear, you'll hear me."

"No arguments from me there. Just maybe not as loud that our neighbors will get concerned and call 9-1-1."


End file.
